Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5a + 1}{4a - 3b} - \dfrac{2c - 2}{4a - 3b}$ You can assume $a,b,c \neq 0$.
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5a + 1 - (2c - 2)}{4a - 3b}$ $k = \dfrac{5a + 3 - 2c}{4a - 3b}$